Rpi RsoseTam r jctSummry/Prooal Astrct TeVirgii Dprtmnt ofAgricltur nd CnsumrSrvics(VDACS) isseking fnigt sportteDprtmnt'sRpi Rsos Tam(RRT)adMnfacture odRegltory PrgrmStnars(MRPS)Imlmnttinan CntiutinPrjct. Th VAS odSafety...ScrityProgram metsall reqirmntstob ligil for tis fnig. Teproramservss testts mnufctrd fodreglatryprogramadhsa crrntFDA fodsafetyisectincntrct. I 09teFo Safty &SecrityProgramws wre fnin ner PA-9-8 (odPrtctinRpi Rsos TamadProrm Infrstrctur PrtotyePrjct). udig rcivdudr tis rviuscoerativ gremntwsutilizdt crat a fnctinl n itegratdRRTwiti Virgii icldigrpresnttin fromVAS ,teVirgii DprtmetofHalt,th DivisinofCnsliate aoratorySrvics, th DABltimor Disric Ofice andtheU.S Deparmen o Agriculure Allo hselaisgtdenaciove articiatei weklycllswer ac prviesa pateo nyoon-igoremergigisses imacting fo safetyad/rscritywithi Virgii.Isses brugtu n tecllsar iscssdbyallprticiatsada curseof futr ctinisagreduo yte grup. Tese cllsadteoter cmmnictinprcdres dvlpdudrteprvius fning surce av nbldVirgii to sigificntlyicrasetesedadefficincywit wic fobore utraksadoteremerecisar etctd,invstigtdadultimtlyrslvd. Aditinlly, fnig from teprviuscoerativ gremntwsutilize tocnucta etildslfassssmntoforagncy'sMnfactrdFo Regltory Prgrmadto evlpa imrvmntplntobring sclser t fll comlinc wit lltnstnarswiti teMRPS.Fnigprovie ytenwRAwillb tilizdt cntiuetedvlpmen o teRRTcncpt yimlmntingprcdurs gerd twrsitegratig te fo safty rsos yallproramsoeratigwit teCmmnwalt icldiglcl,stat,ad fderl arters.Aditinlly, fudswillb tilizdt raftteStnar Opratin Prcdursfr ctivitisoccrrin i testat icldig tedvlpmnt ofa statwiefodemergncy rsos ln. Wewillals cntiuewrko te evlpmntad rviewofanRR Bst PrcticsMnal.Fially,ay fnin rcivdwillb sdt frter ur program'sgal of civig fllimlmnttinofalltnstnarswiti teMRPS.